Bubble-Bubble Fruit
The Bubble-Bubble Fruit (アワアワ実, Awa Awa Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to emit and control soap and bubbles that can not only clean off dirt but can also "clean off" power, making the user a Soap Human (石鹸人間, Sekken Ningen). Awa (泡) means "bubble". It was given by Spandam to Kalifa who ate it. This ability is not to be confused with a Logia power, because the user cannot turn herself into soap and bubbles. Appearance The Bubble-Bubble Fruit is a violet melon shaped fruit with various swirls on it and a curly stem on top. Its insides are bright green, similar to a honeydew melon, and are also covered in swirls. Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Kalifa, is that it gives its user the ability to emit and control soap and bubbles from their body. These bubbles are created from the user's body and can even manifest while the user is wearing gloves. The bubbles are also capable of not only cleaning off dirt but can also "clean off" someone's power. The user can thus essentially drain their opponent's energy with these bubbles and leave them in a clean and shiny state that is extremely smooth. The user can also shield themselves from attacks by condensing these bubbles together around themselves and encasing themselves into a giant bar of soap. Weaknesses However, the user's bubbles can be washed away by water. Likewise, their smoothed opponents can be returned to normal by being washed by water. Also, although it will not nullify the bubbles' effects, a strong wind will blow them away before they can drain the target of their energy. Other than these, the user is affected also by standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as demonstrated by Kalifa, have been used mostly to aid her in combat. She mostly uses the fruit's powers to give her an edge in battle. While she is a capable assassin by herself, by using the fruit's powers, she can weaken her opponents that would otherwise be too physically powerful for her to handle. Aside from this, Kalifa has also used the fruit's power over soap particles to shield herself from being electrocuted. Unfortunately for Kalifa, gaining this new power has caused her to be overconfident, which led to her downfall. Outside of battle, Kalifa can use her powers to clean off dirt and grime. During CP9's Independent Report, she used her powers to clean off the streets of St. Poplar to raise money for Lucci Rob's medical treatments. Attacks The named techniques that are used by Kalifa that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: *'Golden Bubbles' (ゴールデンアワー, Gōruden Awā): Kalifa uses her powers to coat an opponent with her bubbles and then manually spreading the bubbles on the victim's body, draining his strength and leaving his skin shiny and smooth. This also hinders the recipient's mobility due to the slipperiness. The name of the technique is a pun based on the similarity between the Japanese word for bubble (泡, awa) and the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "hour" (アワー, awā). Its effects were first seen being used on Sanji, but the technique's name was not given until Kalifa used it against Nami. According to Kalifa, the reason that it alters a person's appearance so much is because it also smooths out their body's curves. *'Bubble Master: Soap Sheep' (泡使い: 石鹸羊, Awatsukai Sekkenyō): Kalifa uses this technique to concentrate around her all nearby foam. This makes her look like a sheep due to her arching her arms around her head, resembling the ears of a sheep. *'Sheep Cloud Relaxing Bubbles' (羊雲リラックスアワー, Hitsuji Gumo Rirakkusu Awā): After concentrating all nearby foam with "Bubble Master: Soap Sheep", Kalifa launches it against the enemy to "clean" its strength. When the foam hits her opponent, given the name of the attack, it seems to relax their body so much they are rendered immobile. As a result of the amount of bubbles shot it is near impossible to dodge all of them. The name of the technique has the same pun as in her Golden Hour technique. *'Sheep Cloud Tidal Wave' (羊雲タイダル・ウェイブ, Hitsuji Gumo Taidaru Uēbu): Similar to "Sheep Cloud Relaxing Bubbles", but this time Kalifa sends all the foam in form of an enormous tidal wave to increase the difficulty of dodging the attack. History Past Synopsis Enies Lobby Arc After the return to Enies Lobby, Spandam reveals to Kalifa that he has a cursed fruit for her, which he decides to give her later. After he frees all the remaining members of CP9 each to his room, Spandam gives Kalifa the Bubble-Bubble Fruit, before she eats it, only to reply that it was disgusting. Trivia * This Cursed Fruit is very similar to the Wash-Wash Fruit, as both have washing and cleaning properties. * This Cursed Fruit is very similar to the Slip-Slip Fruit, as both have the ability to smooth things. * Spandam claimed that this Cursed Fruit had not yet been documented when he gave it to Kalifa. * This is the third cursed fruit along with the Ox-Ox Fruit: Model Giraffe to be seen prior to the consumption of it. References External Links Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia